Don't Let Me Go
by SammWamm
Summary: "Those Three Words Are Said Too Much, They're Not Enough" BRATHAN/BRUCAS/JEYTON/LUCAS HAYLEY/NEYTON
1. Chapter 1

_**AN – Set in high school Brooke and Nathan are dating. I love the idea of a Brathan romance but the story will end up being Brucas. Please read and review. Any comments are welcome and any ideas for the story will be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy **_

There they were the King and Queen of high school. The girls wanted to be her, and the boys they wanted to be with her.

He slung his arm over her shoulders, letting them all know that she was his girl.

The students pretended not to watch as the couple made their way through the crowds to the gym, but they knew that all eyes were on them. The way it always had been.

"Hey, you nervous superstar?" she kinked her eyebrow, knowing that Nathan Scott didn't get nervous

"No, we're undefeated and it's going to stay that way!" He smiled as she laughed at his confidence.

"Well even though I'm sure you don't need it, good luck Natey! I'll see you out there!" She ran off to the rest of the cheer squad before he had chance to reply.

Nathan wiped the smile off his face as he saw a blonde boy staring at Brooke from the doors.

He wasn't the jealous type, ok that's a lie he was very jealous. But Brooke was his, everyone knew that.

He really didn't appreciate his half-brother checking out his girl!

Lucas Scott had recently joined the team and he'd done nothing but try and get with Brooke.

Ignoring all the threats Nathan had given him.

Nathan felt the anger building inside of him, and that's what he wanted.

He needed to impress the scouts that were there to watch the game.

His grades weren't exactly good so without a basketball scholarship he could say goodbye to college.

Brooke smiled at him from across the gym and gave him a cheeky wink.

He smirked and ran to join the rest of his team.

"Come on Ravens!" He heard the cheer squad cheer from the side lines.

This was going to be a good game, he could feel it.

'_There's 5 seconds left on the clock, Nathan Scotts got the ball, he shoots, he scores! The Ravens win!"_

The cheer squad scream and run across the gym, Brooke ran straight into Nathans arms.

Leaning on her tiptoes she drew him into a long kiss

"You were amazing!" she whispered when they finally parted

"Yeah you're not too bad yourself." He joked making her laugh the laugh that he loved to hear "Come on let's get out of here!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd that had surrounded the team.

As the gym doors slammed closed Nathan pulled her into his arms

"You look beautiful, have I told you that today?"

She smiled and looked deep into his eyes,

"Yes, but a girl never tires of hearing something like that".

Nathan drove the 10 minute drive to his house, not bothering to ask if Brooke wanted to stay.

She practically lived with him lately, only going home to grab some more clothes.

He loved waking up to her every day, the way her hair spread out over his pillow, the way she smiled every time she opened her eyes.

He'd never told her that and although he wanted to, he couldn't. He didn't know how.

One day, he promised himself, one day I'll tell her that I need her.

He closed the flat door behind them, shocked that for a change his house was empty.

Usually all his friends were here hanging out.

He grabbed Brooke into his arms and kissed her passionately

Running his hands down her perfect body he deepend the kiss

They were inturpeted by a knock on the door

"I swear I'm going to punch whoever is on the other side of that door!" he mumbeled as he walked towards the door

Nothing could prepare him for the shock of seeing Lucas casually leaning against the wall outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan blurted out, feeling the anger once again building up inside him

"don't be an ass. We need to talk." Lucas lightly pushed past Nathan and strolled into the flat, Nathan was too shocked to even respond

Brooke came out from the kitchen, and nearly fell over when she saw Lucas Scott causally sitting on the sofa

She slowly walked over and sat on Nathans lap and felt how tense he was

She slipped her hand into his, hoping it would calm him down

They both looked at Lucas who now looked a lot more uncomfortable than he first did

"I guess you both are wondering what I'm doing here. Well Keith just told me something that I think you need to here." He paused, waiting to see if Nathan would say something, when silence followed, Lucas continued

"Keith just told me that the Doctors rang him this morning to tell him that they had Dan's blood test back. Dan hadn't answered his phone so they rang Keith and…"

"Luke get to the point!" Brooke interrupted, surprising herself at how impatient she was being

"Sorry, basically Dan has a heart condition, it's genetic. The chances of us having it is ½. That means one of us have a heart condition which if we don't get on the right medication will kill us. "

Nathans eyes went blank, he was stunned into silence.

"Look, I know we aren't friends, hell we don't even admit we're brothers but I think we should go to the Doctors together tomorrow morning. Keith said he'll drive us."

Nathan nodded, which surprised all three of them.

"Where's Dan?" Nathan questioned

"I honestly don't know, I haven't seen him since he came to see my mom about two weeks ago and I punched him in the face." Luke shrugged like it was no big deal.

Brooke giggled and got up.

"You two need to talk, I'm going to bed." She leant down and kissed Nathan softly on the lips before slipping out of the room.

As she walked into the bedroom she shut the door and fell apart.

Her and Nathan had been together since they were 5. They'd grew up on the same Street. He was her first everything.

First friend, first kiss, first love, first time.

She couldn't lose him.

Hours passed before Nathan crept into bed and wrapped his arms around a now sleeping Brooke.

"Brooke, I know your sleeping and can't hear me, but I'm scared.  
>I'm scared of having this heart condition and having to give up the sport that I love.<br>I'm scared of Luke having it and me never getting the chance to have a big brother.  
>I'm scared of losing you.<br>I'm scared of how much I need you right now and I promised myself that one day I'd tell you how much I love you, I think that should be today.  
>You're my everything Brooke Davis and I love you.<br>I love your smile and the way you kink your eyebrow when you're being sexy.  
>I love your laugh, oh god I love your laugh. I love you baby."<p>

Nathan kissed her on the head and pulled the blankets closer around the two of them before closing his eyes knowing sleep wasn't going to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN – The first chapter was pretty short, just wanted to see what people thought about the story really. Hope you're enjoying it, thank you to those who reviewed! Keep reviewing **_

Nathan stared at the clock all night watching the little red numbers slowly change.

At 4:36 he got up, lying there worrying about it wasn't going to change anything.

He showered and got dressed, being quiet as he didn't want to wake Brooke

Grabbing a basketball he left the flat and ran the 2 miles to the river court knowing it would be empty so early in the morning

Basketball had always been a big part of his life

Ever since he made his first basket at the age of 4 he'd wanted to be in the NBA

And now when he was so close to the championship and a scholarship he felt his dream slipping away

He made 10 free throws in a row before sitting on the bench

That's when he saw Dan stood on the other side of the court, walking out from the bushes

"Nice free throws son" Dan smiled, one of his very rare genuine smiles

"What do you want Dan?" Nathan didn't return the smile.

"Nothing"

"You always want something!" Nathan felt himself getting angry and without Brooke here he didn't know how to calm himself down

Dan didn't reply.

Nathan quickly sprinted off from the court not trusting himself to be anywhere near Dan

He sprinted as fast as he could until he reached his home, and he didn't feel his anger sliding until he saw Brooke curled up in bed where he'd left her

He crouched down next to her and ran his fingers threw her hair,

"You're so beautiful" he whispered

"Now that is a nice way to be woken up!" he heard, not expecting a reply

"Sorry I thought you were asleep. I'll go and make us some breakfast."

Before he could leave she pulled him into her arms and into a deep kiss

"You're not going anywhere!" she said kinking her eyebrow

He climbed back into bed and wrapped his arms around her

Softly kissing her on the top of the head

She looked up and him and smiled

"Are you happy?" He questioned, taking her by surprise

"Of course! Are you?" She looked almost shy as she waited for his answer

"Sometimes, I saw Dan at the Court and he makes me so angry you know? And then I come home to you and all that anger goes."

She leant up and slowly placed her lips against his. The alarm went off just as she pulled away.

They were both nervous about what today would bring

There wasn't going to be a good result.

If Nathan had the condition, he could lose his dream. Brooke could lose him.

But if Nathan was ok, that meant Lucas wasn't.

It would mean that Karen could lose her son, and Nathan would lose the brother he never got to know.

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled, trying to hide how scared he really was.

After all, he was Nathan Scott, and he was never scared.

Lucas got into Keith's car and tried to pretend he was ok.

Keith attempted to make conversation but didn't get much response.

Pulling up outside Nathans house, he saw Brooke and Nathan waiting outside.

They climbed in the car and an awkward silence soon followed

"Hi, you must be Keith, I'm Brooke, Nathans Girlfriend." She introduced herself to Keith as it seemed nobody else was going to

Nathan and Lucas both just stared out the window, not even hearing her speak

They were so alike in many ways, yet so different.

Keith smiled at Brooke in the rear view mirror and Brooke felt herself relax

The hospital wasn't far away, but the journey seemed to drag

As soon as they got there, Lucas and Nathan shot out the car leaving Brooke and Keith hurrying after them.

"Luke, I'll wait out here for you." Keith said as they reached the waiting room

Luke nodded and started to check in at the desk

"Nathan, I'll wait here too. I just want you to know that no matter what I…."  
>Brooke was interrupted by the Nurse calling for the Scott brothers<p>

Nathan got up, wishing he knew the end to Brooke's sentence

Brooke was pacing back and forth across the waiting room for less than 5 minutes before she flopped down next to Keith.

"Waiting sucks." She said, as Keith just laughed at her

Meanwhile, Lucas and Nathan sat in chairs listening to the doctor.

"I'm just waiting for the results to come back from the lab, usually they take a lot longer but as HCM can be such a lift threatening condition I've managed to speed up the process.

With the right medication and lifestyle you can live a relatively long and happy life with HCM which is a good start.

But I'm afraid for one of you; it will mean the end of your basketball careers. Sport will be strictly prohibited."

Nathan put his head in his hands. Basketball was his dream, it was his life. He didn't know what he'd do without it.

"What's the chances that neither of us have it?" Nathan asked,

"I'm afraid that's very unlikely, the chances of having HCM in brothers are 1 in 2. As you share different mothers, it's possible that neither of you will get it, but I don't want to raise your hopes, it's much more likely that one of you will have it."

The nurse walked in holding the folder, which held the news that would destroy a Scotts life.

"Would you like your family in here when you find out?" Both brothers nodded and the nurse called for Brooke and Keith.

"Ok, I've got the results. Lucas it's good news and you're in the clear." Relief swept over Keith, but Lucas didn't look up from the floor.

The doctor took the next folder and opened it,

"I'm sorry Nathan; the results show that you do have HCM. I'll give you a minute to be with your family. I'll just be down the corridor, come and find me shortly and we'll discuss the best action we can take."

The doctor left the room, leaving behind a silent and scared group

Brooke sat on a chair and didn't even realise she was crying until Nathan came over and gently wiped a tear away

"Nathan, I'd just like you to know if you ever need anything, I'm only a phone call away, I know my Brother isn't exactly the best father in the world and I'd like to make up for that. You'll be okay Nate."  
>Nathan smiled weakly at Keith<p>

Keith slipped out of the room, not knowing what to say

"Luke..." Nathan began before he was interrupted

"Look Nate, I know we haven't been there for each other, but if there was any way I would change this I would!" Lucas was shaking, his little brother had a life threatening illness and there was nothing he could do

"Thanks Luke. Do you mind if I have a minute with Brooke?"

Lucas nodded and left the room

"Brooke, I just want to tell you that I…"

The Doctor came back in the room telling Nathan he urgently needed to talk to him,

Leaving Brooke sitting alone imagining the worst

"Nathan, I've just been looking at the results. I've got some bad news; the HCM has been undiagnosed for over 3 years now. The faster we get a sufferer on medication the greater the chance of survival. The fact that you've had HCM untreated for this long, whilst playing Basketball and training every day, will have decreased the chance the medication will help.  
>I want to be honest with you Nate, the signs aren't looking good."<p>

Nathan took a deep breath "How long do I have left?"

The Doctor shrugged "It could be anything from a week to a year. But the chance of you surviving a year, even on medication is slim."

"And without medication?"

"It's hard to say, a few months at most. I highly recommend you take the meds, people live long and happy lives with HCM and there is still a chance you could too."

Nathan nodded and thanked the doctor before going to find Brooke

He saw her stood at the coffee machine talking to Lucas

He could see the fear in her eyes, and how much she needed someone,

Nathan slipped into the chapel, he needed time to think

He had two choices

One, he give up basketball, the sport he loved more than anything, and took the medication and hopes for a miracle and survives maybe a year.

Or two, he didn't take the meds and he carried on playing, he might only live for two weeks, but he would be doing the things that he loved

He got up, already making his choice

"Brooke!" he called

She turned round, and he couldn't help but notice the fear in her eyes

She ran into his arms "Is everything ok?"

He nodded and gently kissed her

"Everything is ok; they said they had a mix up. It turns out I don't have HCM at all! The results got tainted in the lab or something and the Doctor just ran some more and I'm fine."

Nathan was shocked at how easily the lie came out

"Really? Nathan, oh God you can't imagine how happy that makes me!" She kissed him, hard and passionately, letting the kiss tell him how she really felt

"Come on, let's go find Keith and tell him the good news!"

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Please Review. **

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN – Thanks for all who reviewed. **_

Life as you know it can change in a second.

A single decision can alter the rest of your life

A lie is said in seconds and takes a life time to take back.

Nathan sat on the sofa in his flat waiting for Brooke to get out the shower

They'd only been home from the hospital for an hour and already Nathan had tried 3 times to take back the lie he'd said

It was impossible.

How could he turn round and look deep into her eyes and tell her that he could die?

The pain and loss and grief and hurt he'd cause her was just too much.

He was being selfish, he knew that, but he didn't know how to change what he'd already done.

"What you thinking about?" Brooke whispered standing behind him in just a towel

"You." He answered honestly, "Damn you look hot baby."

Brooke laughed and planted a kiss on his lips

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her on the neck, in that place he knew she loved

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"Promise me everything will be ok?" She mumbled

He simply nodded, not wanting to lie to her anymore

She smiled, weakly, and jumped up off his lap

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked

"To get dressed?" She answered giggling,

"I don't think so!" he got up and started tickling her as she ran round the living room before collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughter

He lay on top of her and gently placed his lips against hers

He sat up and she wrapped her legs around him

"Brooke, thank you for coming with me today."

She smiled at him before replying

"Anytime, boyfriend."

He hadn't heard her call him boyfriend since that night that they almost broke up.

The night that his life had changed, two months ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a normal Saturday night; Nathan was in the kitchen of another person's house, at yet again another house party. Each week the team would be invited to house parties and being captain, he had to go. It was only 8:30 but Nathan, and pretty much every other person there was drunk. He was surrounded by beautiful girls, all flirting with him, trying to get with the Ravens Captain who had scored the winning shot of their last basketball game._

_His eyes were locked on one girl in particular; his girlfriend was sat on the sofa surrounded by boys, all flirting trying to get with the most popular girl in school. He could tell she was drunk and he wasn't impressed with the way one boy had his hand placed on her leg. It'd had been there for the past ten minutes and she hadn't pushed him away. Nathan was getting really annoyed so he stormed over and grabbed the boy by the neck and pushed him up against a wall._

"_Leave my girlfriend alone, before I break your nose. Get it?" Nathan's anger had once again got the better of him_

"_Nathan get off him! What the hell is the matter with you?" Brooke pushed him as he span round_

"_I'm sorry I don't like watching other boys grope my girlfriend and her enjoying it!" _

_Brooke slapped him across the face_

"_Grow up Nathan!" She screamed before storming out of the living room and into the garden where her friend Rachel gave her a shot_

_Nathan turned round to try and find the boy he'd just threatened but he'd already gone_

_He stormed back into the kitchen and took a bottle of vodka from the side and downing the lot_

"_Hey handsome." He turned round to see a curly blonde haired girl leaning against the counter_

"_Do I know you?" _

"_Probably not. My names Peyton. Yours?"_

"_Nathan." She smiled at him and moved a little closer_

"_Want to go upstairs where it's quieter so we can, um, talk?" She kinked her eyebrow letting him know she had no intention of talking_

"_Sure." _

_He found himself agreeing, she grabbed his hand and led the way_

_Brooke was stood just outside the kitchen and saw and heard everything,_

_She watched Nathan follow some blonde girl up the stairs_

_Lucas came out of the garden and saw Brooke staring at the stairs, _

_He looked up and saw his brother going upstairs with some other girl_

_The girl turned round and started making out with Nathan_

_Before he even knew what he was doing_

_He'd ran past Brooke and rugby tackled Nathan to the ground_

"_Lucas what the hell are you doing? Get off me you idiot!" Nathan pushed Lucas off him and tried to stand up_

_The girl sat on the step, looking confused,_

_While Brooke stood at the bottom of the stairs, tears falling down her face_

_Nathan looked at Brooke, and realised what he was doing_

_Lucas walked down the stairs; putting his arm round Brookes shoulders he led her to his car_

_She didn't even question what he was doing, or why he was doing it_

_She was just glad he was there_

"_Brooke wait, let me explain!" Nathan shouted as he chased after them_

_By now, all the people at the party had come outside to see what was going on_

"_Leave her alone Nate. Go home, sober up." Lucas said, not even looking at his brother_

"_This is nothing to do with you Lucas. Get your hands off my girlfriend." Nathan tried to punch Lucas,_

_But as Nathan had been drinking, Lucas easily dodged it and pushed him_

_Nathan went flying and landed in a heap on the floor_

_Fresh tears started spilling from Brookes eyes_

"_Brooke, don't leave me!" He shouted as she turned round and opened the door to Lucas's car._

"_Brooke! If you leave now, that's it we're over…"_

_His last words hung in the air as she stood with her back to him_

_She didn't even turn round, knowing that if she did she'd forgive him,_

_She got in the car and waited for Lucas to start the engine_

__ _ _ _ FLASHBACK ENDED_ _ __

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed thinking over all that had happened today

He was happy that Nathan was ok, but there was a part of him that didn't understand

He was there when the Doctors has said how slim the chance was that they would both be ok

He saw the look in Nathans eyes when he heard the news, like his whole life had just ended,

Lucas shook his head not wanting to doubt his brother,

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket letting him know he had a text

**_ "River Court? Nate"_**

Lucas fired back a reply and grabbed his shoes

Running to the court he thought how strange it was that not even a year ago, he didn't even talk to Nathan let alone admit they were brothers

He hoped that the two would sort out their differences.

Nathan saw Lucas sprinting along the path as he made a basket

"Hey Luke" Nathan smiled

Lucas returned the smile, and stole the ball from him

Spinning round he a made a shot

"Nice!" Lucas turned round to see Brooke and Rachel sat on the benches watching the boys play

He smiled at them both and laughed when Rachel winked at him

"Damn Luke is hot!" Rachel whispered to Brooke

Brooke laughed but didn't take her eyes of Nathan, he seemed quiet and so unlike his usual cocky self

"you okay Nate?" she asked when he came over to get a drink

"yup." He didn't even look at her, just ran back onto the court and made a shot

"What's his problem?" Rachel asked Brooke

"I don't know. We were fine earlier. I'm going to take off, I'm tired. See you tomorrow at school."

"Bye whore, love ya!" Brooke smiled at her friend before walking over to Nathan

"Hey, I think I'm going to go home, you coming?"

Nathan just shook his head and carried on making free throws

She shook her head and started walking back to his flat

Walking for about 5 minutes she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Hey, I was tired and my house is just down the road from Nates so I thought I'd walk with you, if that's ok?" Lucas asked almost shyly

"Yeah sure, it'll be nice to have the company" Brooke replied

"Cool."

After a minutes silence Brooke burst out laughing

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked looking at her like she was crazy

"Nothing. You just don't talk much do you Scott?"

"Not really. Sometimes it's nice to just be in silence."

"You're so broody! Cheer up!" She laughed giving him a big grin

"Fine, if I'm broody, you'd be cheery." He laughed at her

"I like that nickname Scott."

He smiled at her,

Reaching the flat, he gave her a hug

"See you later, Cheery."

"Bye Broody!" She laughed, liking her new name

Entering the flat she turned the music on loud, she hated being home alone

She text Nathan asking how long he was going to be, but he didn't reply

She really didn't know what his issue is,

Before they went to the river court they were fine,

As soon as they got there he hardly said a word to her,

'Looks like the old Nathan Scotts back' she thought to herself.

Just as he walked into the flat, muttered a hello and walked straight into the bathroom

Brooke had had enough

"Nathan Scott get your stupid ass out here now!" She shouted, losing her tempter

"What?" he poked his head out the bathroom door with a toothbrush in his hand

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, let me just clean my teeth hang on." She let out a huge sigh and flopped onto the chair

"Sorry, I'm done. What's up?" He sat on the chair opposite her, trying to hide how worried he was

All he could think was that she'd found out the truth about his HCM

"I don't get you Nathan! One minute you're so lovely and sweet and the next you'll hardly talk to me! I never know what mood you're going to be in and I'm getting tired of trying to figure out what is wrong.

Some days you'll act like I'm the most important thing in your life, and then the following day you'll act like I'm not even there!..."

"Brooke hang on…"

"No let me finish Nate! I'm serious, god, we've been together for so long now and all we do is fight! I use to miss you so much when we fought, I'd cry all the time but you never ever acted like you missed me, and I guess because of that I stopped missing you.

When you're in a good mood, I honestly couldn't be happier, but you'll just switch and I won't have a clue what I've done or how to stop you being mad.

You get angry all the time and take it out on me. I'm tired of being your verbal little punching bag!

I know that today has been hard, and I should probably have waited until a different day but I miss the Nathan Scott that I fell for.

The boy that sent me flowers every day for a month to show me how much he wanted to be with me.

The Nathan Scott that could make my day better with just a smile.

Where did he go Nate?

I miss him."

Tears started welling up in her eyes

"Brooke, are you breaking up with me?"

**AN – I hope you enjoyed Chapter three.  
>I've finished college for the summer now so I'll be updating almost every day. Please review. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN – Sorry I haven't updated, my internet has been broken all week! Sorry! Here's chapter 4, please review **

"_Brooke, are you breaking up with me?"_

"Yes. Wait No." Brooke paused for what seemed like eternity "I don't know."

Nathan looked at her, he couldn't lose her

"Brooke, I'm sorry.

I just get so worked up with basketball and my dad and now this HCM scare and I'm sorry that I've been taking it out on you.

You do mean the world to me Brooke; I don't know what I'd do without you.

You make me a better person.

God Brooke, I don't want to lose you! You're all I have now and that's the way it's going to stay.

Me and you against the world, forever ok?"

She smiled weakly,

"Promise?" she whispered, hating how insecure and scared she sounded

She hated how he brought out her vulnerable side,

She had promised herself that after he Dad left she'd never let someone close enough to hurt her which is why she pushed him away all the time, praying he'd fight back

He nodded and pulled her into his arms

He wished he could tell her how much he loved her,

How every time she smiled, his heart would skip a beat

But he couldn't. He didn't know how to tell her, the words sounded empty and cold and she deserved more than that.

The game they had all been waiting for, The State Championship.

If Ravens win, they not only win the Championship, they also win it undefeated for their whole season

Sitting in the locker room, Nathan took a deep breath

This night was going to change his future

There were over 30 scouts here to watch him and the rest of the team play

He needed a scholarship and tonight was the last chance he had to get one

"Let's Go Ravens!" He shouted as he jumped up and ran into the gym

The crowd rose to their feet all cheering

He saw Brooke stood on the side line cheering for him

He smiled at her before running to Whitey.

"Boys, this team is the best I've ever coached! You should be proud of yourselves to get this far. Now let's go and win the championship!" Whitey smiled at each team member

"Ravens on three, one, two, three...

RAVENS!"

The Ravens ran out on to the court and took their positions

The team they were playing were from Charlton and they were good, really good.

They'd only lost one match in the past 2 years and that was against The Ravens

The whistle blew and Nathan won the toss up

Making a basket in less than 45 seconds, he was on fire

Lucas high fived him before running back to defend

The cheerleaders went crazy as Lucas stole the ball and threw it to Nathan who threw back to Lucas who made another basket

The game was tight at half time with Ravens only one point ahead

Whitey handed the team a cup of water each

Brooke ran onto the court leading the cheerleaders where they danced

Nathan couldn't take his eyes off her

Lucas playfully slapped him round the head

"Get your head in the game Nate!"

Nathan laughed

"We can do this Ravens. We are so close to winning! Let's do this for Whitey, let's do this for Tree Hill and let's do this for us!"

The team cheered and ran back onto the court

"Let's go Ravens, Let's go!" The cheerleaders cheered their usual chants from the side line

Nathan felt sick, the pressure was getting to him, but he wouldn't let it affect his game, he couldn't miss this opportunity

He passed to Tim who had the ball stolen from him; Nathan sprinted down the court not wanting the other team to get ahead

The boys ran up and down the court until there were only 10 minutes left

Nathan had the ball and was fouled by the other teams Captain, his name was Jack

Nathan hated him, they were on the same team as kids, and he was just as big of an ass back then.

"FREE THROW FOR RAVENS!" he heard the ref shout

He took his place on the line,

He looked deep into Brookes eyes, who was stood a little to his left

She mouthed something but he couldn't make it out,

He bounced the ball twice before making his free-throw

The crowd went crazy as the game continued

4 minutes left, it went to a tie

Whitey called a time out,

"Ravens, you have 4 minutes left. Win or lose this game, enjoy the last four minutes. For most of you, this is your last ever game as the Tree Hill High Ravens, make it worth remembering!"

The boys ran onto the court feeling more confidence

The next three minutes went by, and the Ravens went down by one point

Nathan took the ball, he sprinted down the court, he was so much faster than the other team, he dribbled, he bounced the ball, and he looked at the clock

14 seconds remaining

He bent his knees and he threw the ball

Just as the ball left his hands, he felt his knees go week, the room started spinning,

He collapsed on the floor, blanking out.

"NATHAN!" He heard Brooke scream, before becoming unconscious.

The crowd screamed, Whitey ran across the court reaching Nathan the same time as Brooke

"Get an ambulance!" Whitey shouted at the ref

Brooke felt her world crumble around her

Lucas pulled her into a hug

"Shh, it'll be ok. Shh" he whispered, before she even realised she was sobbing

The ambulance arrived and Brooke got in with Nathan, with Lucas and Whitey following behind

They rushed him into the emergency area, where Brooke was left watching the doors close. Standing alone, she felt her heart break

Just when she thought she was going to drown in the pain, she felt herself being picked up and put on a chair

"Lucas, you always seem to be here when I need you." She muttered

He smiled, "Anything for you. I'll try and find out what's going on with Nathan, Whitey will sit with you."

She nodded and smiled at the coach

He returned the smile before handing her a coffee

"Thank you." She looked at the floor, praying that Nathan would be okay.

"Brooke, I just spoke to a nurse, she said that Nathan's heart stopped beating on the court which is why he blacked out. She couldn't tell me any more than that."

She broke down into tears

"Lucas, I'm so close to losing him, and I never told him I loved him, I've never said it, I was too afraid, and now I might be too late!"

He wrapped his arms around her

"You're not too late. He'll be okay. He has to be okay!"

"I'm looking for the relatives of Nathan Scott?" The Doctor asked

"Yes that's us." Lucas said, while Brooke clung to his arm

"The good news is we've managed to stabilise his heartbeat however it's weak and it will be touch and go and the next few hours are critical.

Now as you know, he still has yet to choose his treatment for his HCM…"

"What? No he doesn't have HCM, the tests came back clear!" Brooke interrupted

"I'm sorry, Nathan does have HCM the last time we saw him he told us that he was going to get back to us after talking to his family about which medication to take.

It was his HCM that caused his heart to stop beating, the pressure of the game we assume was too much for his heart and it gave out.

You're welcome to go and see him and talk to him, he is still unconscious, but he should wake up in his own time. It could be hours, days or even weeks, but when he's ready he'll come back."

The doctor smiled as Whitey thanked him

Brooke sat in her chair staring at the wall

Lucas took her hand and pulled her up into a hug

"I'll stay here; you two go be with Nathan. I'll call Keith for you Luke." Whitey said and left them alone

"How could he lie to me about something so serious Luke?"

"I don't know, come on we'll go and see him." He said leading the way

Opening the door neither of them was braced for how pale Nathan would look

"He looks so afraid." Brooke whispered before sitting on the edge of the bed

"I'll leave you alone for a minute; I'll be in the chapel if you need me."

She nodded at Lucas, but not taking her eyes from Nathan

"Nathan, I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you can.

You can't leave me Nathan Scott! So you better wake up right now and tell me everything is going to be ok!

Why did you lie to me? We could have stopped this!

I never got the chance to tell you that I need you, that I love you.

I do love you Nathan, so much. I've never said it before because I've been afraid

Afraid of you and the way you make me feel.

Nathan, just come back to me please? I need you!"

She started crying as a nurse walked in

"oh sorry Miss, I just need to check his heart rate."

The nurse smiled as Brooke moved off the bed onto the chair

"Is he doing ok?"

"Well, his heart rate is weak but stable, which is a good sign. We can't really tell what damage is going to have been caused until he wakes up and we run tests on him so until then we'll just have to wait."

Brooke nodded and weakly smiled at the nurse

She held Nathans hand and waited until the nurse left

"I forgot to say, you made the winning basket tonight. You're a state champion, was it worth it Nathan?"

**AN – I hope you enjoyed. I know a lot of you keep asking when the story will get to be BRUCAS, it will trust me. You'll just have to read through some cute BRATHAN chapters first.  
>Thanks for all the reviews. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – Thanks for the reviews. I've put a poll up to decide if this story should end BRUCAS or BRATHAN. I keep changing my mind so please vote! Enjoy Chapter 5. Lyrics are in bold italics and the song is Look after you by the Fray**

"_I forgot to say, you made the winning basket tonight. You're a state champion, was it worth it Nathan?" _

XXX

Lucas and Brooke were sat in the waiting room as the Doctors ran more tests on Nathan,

His heart beat was getting weaker.

"Luke, I can't lose him." Brooke whispered

"I know, he'll be ok, I promise." He wrapped his arm around her and she placed her head against his chest

"Don't promise things you can't control Luke, he could leave me now and I'll never get the chance to tell him how much I love him."

"You've been together for years, how come you've never told him?" Luke asked his curiosity getting the better of him

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid, I mean we both had absentee parents and he was all I had growing up.

I didn't want him to know how much I relied on him.

I didn't want him to leave me like my parents.

It was easier not to mention it.

And then time went by and he'd never said it either.

I didn't want him to know how much I cared if he didn't feel the same."

She was shocked at how much she'd opened up, there was something about Luke that just made her feel she could say anything and he'd understand

"I'm sure he knows Brooke." He gently rubbed her back and smiled

She smiled back and he could see her rebuilding the walls around her heart

He didn't mind though, he was just glad that for a brief moment she'd let him in

"Do you think you and Nate will ever be ok?" Brooke asked him, taking him off guard

"I don't know. I'd like to think so. I mean neither of us have anything to do with Dan anymore. But a lot has happened you know. It's hard."

She nodded

"He acts like he doesn't care, but deep down I think he still feels like a little boy wanting his dads approval."

"I still feel like that sometimes. Dan was never the father I needed or wanted but he's still my father and sometimes I wish he stepped up and became the person that he should be."

She took his hand into hers

"You know, the first time I met Nathan he became my best friend.

It was the first day of school, I was 5 years old and I was so scared.

I didn't know anybody and I walked into my class room and all the seats had been taken because I was late.

Victoria had got drunk the night before and hadn't woken up so I'd had to walk to school

And all the kids looked at me and Nathan stood up and pointed to the seat next to him

I walked over and sat down and I remember he took one look at me and said

'My name is Nathan Scott, and I think we're going to be friends forever.'

And just like that, he became my world.

Now he's lay in a hospital bed and I can't help but blame myself."

"Brooke it isn't your fault!

It was his choice not to get the medication, it was his choice, and nothing you could have done would change that.

Don't blame yourself."

She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes

The doctor walked over to them, and immediately Lucas could tell something was wrong

"Is everything ok with Nathan?" Brooke asked, trying to mask how much her hands were shaking

"I'm afraid not. His heart stopped beating twice during the tests we ran on him. We've managed to stabilise it, but it's very weak.

He's been put on a life support machine, but the chances of him waking up are getting slimmer.

We're going to have to operate on his heart.

Now, the chances of Mr Scott surviving the operation is about 1 in 10,

Without the operation he will not survive.

You might want to say your goodbyes."

Brooke felt tears sliding down her face as the Doctor walked away

Lucas pulled her into his embrace

"Luke, he can't leave me!"

She was sobbing now and Lucas didn't know what to say or do to make it ok

"Brooke, you need to stay strong. Why don't you go and sit with him and I'll call Keith and my mom?"

She nodded and tried to collect her composure

Walking into Nathans room she felt like she was dreaming

The boy she loved might not be here in a few hours,

She'd never hear his laugh again

Or feel his touch against her body.

She'd never feel her lips against his.

Tears started spilling from her eyes

"Natey, it's me. I have so much to say and not enough time to say it all.

I don't even know where to start!

_**If I don't say this now I will surely break**__**  
><strong>__**as I'm leaving the one I want to take**_

We've been together for so long now, and I've never told you how I really feel.

I need you so much Natey. That's all there is to it.

_**Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait**__**  
><strong>__**my heart has started to separate**_

I don't know what I'd do if you didn't make it through this!

Just come back to me Nate, just wake up and tell me that you'll make it through this!

_**Oh, be my baby**__**  
><strong>__**I'll look after you**_

Just open your eyes, or squeeze my hand, just show me that you can hear me.

Just smile that smile that gives me butterflies and tell me that everything is going to be ok.

_**There now, steady love, so few come and don't go**__**  
><strong>__**will you won't you, be the one I'll always know**_

You promised me that you'd always be here, that you'd never leave.

You promised Nathan!

_**When I'm losing my control, the city spins around**__**  
><strong>__**you're the only one who knows, you slow it down**_

Nathan, you're the only person I know that can make my heart flutter with just a smile.

The only one that can make my day better with a kiss, oh baby, I can't lose you!

_**Oh, be my baby**__**  
><strong>__**I'll look after you**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll look after you**_

You'll be okay, the Doctors they'll save you and we'll go home and everything will be fine.

You have to be ok!

_**It's always have and never hold**__**  
><strong>__**you've begun to feel like home**__**  
><strong>_

I can't forgive you for lying to me, Natey.

I don't think I can forget all that you've put me through all because you couldn't leave the game.

I relied on you so much and you've let me down, something you promised you would never do!

_**What's mine is yours to leave or take**__**  
><strong>__**what's mine is yours to make your own**_

I've given you everything I have Nathan.

I've given you my heart, and I don't think you can have it anymore.

This is the hardest goodbye I've ever had to make

But you promised me you'd never break my heart and you have.

So you can't have it anymore.

I hope you make through this I do, but me and you, we're over.

You'll never know how happy you made me,

And you Nathan Scott will always be my first love,

I love you."

Tears were streaming so fast down her face she couldn't see

It was the first and the last time she'd told Nathan Scott that she loved him and it broke her heart that he hadn't heard her

She gulped for air as she sobbed

"Goodbye Nathan Scott."

She stood up and walked out of his room

Feeling her heart shatter

She walked down the corridor trying to stop the tears from falling down her face

Lucas walked into Nathans room surprised that Brooke wasn't there

"Hey Nate, it's me.

Brooke's a mess and I know all she needs is for you to wake up and tell her that you love her.

You'll be okay, you're stronger than you realise.

Just come back to us Nate.

You don't know how many people need you.

Me, Brooke, Keith, the Team, Whitey

We all need you, so just open your eyes and make it all okay again.

I need my little brother."

**XXX**

**AN So here's Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN – Thank you to all the reviewers, I still cannot decide on what the endgame is going to be (BRATHAN OR BRUCAS). I do feel myself swaying towards BRATHAN just because there aren't that many stories about a Brathan romance and I am really enjoying writing it. We'll see! So please vote on the poll on my profile. Sorry about the wait for this chapter my internet has been so annoying lately and hasn't been turning on over the past few days but I'm hoping its back on now for good! Sorry about the long AN too anyway….Enjoy**

**Chapter Six**

Brooke walked out of the hospital doors

Leaving the boy that she loved, her best friend

But taking her heart with her

She walked the half an hour walk to Nathans flat

Opening the door she took a deep breath knowing that it was going to hurt so much having to leave somewhere that had made her so happy.

Brooke walked in and closed the door behind her

It was strange to be there knowing that Nathan might never return here,

She shook the thought out of her head

She couldn't think about that.

She pulled out the suitcase from the top shelf of the cupboard and a box fell down

Photos and letters flew across the room

Brooke sat on the floor and was surrounded by memories of her and Nathan

Photos she'd never seen before

She picked one up; it was of the two of them on the beach

They were about ten, she was asleep and he was lay next to her grinning into the camera

Brooke picked up a letter; the envelope said "Brooke Davies – Letter 27"

She looked around and saw loads of them

She crawled around the floor on her hands and knees trying to find number one

Finding it she pulled her knees to her chest and began to read

'_Brooke Davies,_

_ I don't know why I've decided to write to you, but it's kind of nice to know that I can write anything down and it'll be here forever. _

_I can write all the things that I can't say to your face. _

_I don't know if I'll give you this letter, I don't know if I'll write anymore, I guess we'll see_

_The date is 29__th__ July; we're 15 years old and tomorrow is the first day of our summer holidays._

_You're dad left yesterday, for good this time I think, and I can see how much you're hurting but I don't know how to stop it. _

_I don't know how to make this better. _

_You're trying to pretend like you don't care but I can read you like a book, you're hurting and I want you to know that I am here and I always will be. _

_I remember the first time your dad walked out; you turned up on my doorstep in floods of tears._

_Dan and my mom were out as always and I let you in._

_You sat on the sofa and I pulled you into a hug,_

_I wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked_

_How when you're afraid your eyes turn a lighter shade,_

_How each tear slid down your perfect face and made you look so lonely. _

_I swore I never would make you feel like this._

_I promised myself that I would always be there to protect you from that. _

_After a while you stopped crying and fell asleep. _

_I never told you this but while you were sleeping I went to your house,_

_Your mom was passed out on the sofa with empty vodka bottles around her. _

_I guessed she would be in a state so I tidied your living room up so you wouldn't have to. _

_You were 13 years old; you shouldn't have had to deal with it_

_Even though you had been since you were 5_

_I carried Victoria upstairs and placed her on her bed._

_I walked into your room; do you know that was the first time I'd been in your room? _

_I saw the photos me and you in frames, stuck on the walls, on the mirror. _

_That was the day Brooke Davies that I realised you loved me. _

_That was also the day that I realised I loved you. _

_I walked back home and woke you up and I kissed you_

_You never asked me why, you never questioned it_

_You smiled that beautiful smile and put your hand into mine_

_Like it had always belonged there,_

_I'm pretty sure it always will._

_You're coming over in a minute so I guess I'll end this letter before you get here_

_You're mine forever Brooke Davies, don't forget that, not even for a second._

_Natey._

_X'_

Brooke slide the letter back into the envelope, tears streaming down her face

How had it all gone so wrong?

Brooke picked up the letters and put them in order

There were 79 letters in total

She couldn't bring herself to read the rest of them

She put them in the box with the photos and put them in her suitcase

Grabbing some clothes, she shoved them in and zipped it up

She hated the thought of leaving the flat but she couldn't stay here.

She needed to get out, to get away,

She pulled the suitcase out the door and started walking home,

She hadn't seen Victoria in months, and she knew she wasn't going to get a warm reception,

But she didn't have anywhere else to go.

**XXX**

Karen watched Lucas pick at his lunch

"Sweetie, you need to eat something. I'll take you back to the hospital after I promise." Karen smiled at him

He nodded and returned the smile

A small brunette caught his eye outside his mom's café

"Brooke." Lucas said as he got up and ran out

Karen watched her son take the suitcase from the girl she recognised from Lukes, basketball games.

Karen realised that it was Nathans girlfriend and opened the door to let Lucas in

"Luke, please its fine. I'm just going to stay there for a bit. I'm ok." Brooke said quietly

"Brooke. You'll stay here." Lucas didn't even look at her

Both Karen and Brooke looked at him like he'd gone crazy

Karen looked at Brooke, she saw a scared girl who needed someone

"Lucas, take Brookes stuff and put it in the spare room. There should be some clean bedding in the dryer."

Lucas nodded and smiled at Brooke who looked shocked

"That's really kind of you, you don't have to, and I can go home." Brooke said timidly

"Nonsense. You must be Brooke, I'm Karen. Would you like something to eat?"

Brooke nodded, she hadn't eaten all day and she was starving

"Hayley, can you take Brookes order please? I need to finish baking.

Brooke, I'll just be in the back if you need me. Lucas should be back down soon.

Take a seat and Hayley will come over, you might recognise her from school." Karen smiled and left

Brooke sat down, she looked at Hayley, she recognised her straight away she was the girl that was always with Lucas

Brooke felt embarrassed and she didn't know what to say to her

"Hey, I'm Hayley, what would you like?" Hayley smiled a genuine smile

Brooke gave her order and sat waiting for her food

Hayley brought it over and surprised Brooke by sitting down

"I'm sorry about Nathan. Lucas told me about the HCM and stuff, I hope you don't mind.

I know you don't know me, but if you ever need anything then I'll be happy to help."

Brooke was shocked at the kindness of a stranger

She knew if she said anything she would start crying

She felt like she could tell Hayley anything even though they'd only just met

Brooke smiled and started eating her food

Hayley left to serve another customer,

Brooke looked around the Café, it was cute, she'd never been in here before but she liked it,

It felt homely.

"Hey, I've put your stuff in the spare room. You going to tell me what happened? Why you've moved out?"

Lucas said as he slid into the seat next to Brooke

"I don't want to talk about it. I think I'm going to take a walk, do you mind?"

Lucas nodded and watched her leave.

She walked to the River Court and sat on the bench looking out over the river

She removed a letter from her bag

-"Brooke Davies – letter 2"

Opening it up, her hands were trembling

"_My Brookie, _

_ So I decided to write to you again. I still haven't given you the last letter but I miss you._

_You've gone to LA with your mom. _

_You left yesterday and I haven't heard from you since. _

_It doesn't sound like a long time, but trust me, it feels like centuries!_

_I don't know when you're coming back and you haven't switched your phone back on. _

_I hope you're okay. _

_I know how tough your mom can be on you._

_This summer is going to suck without you! _

_I wanted to tell you something before you left yesterday but for some reason I couldn't._

_You once told me that words don't mean anything, that they're just words_

_I wanted to tell you that I love you, but the words just don't sound enough_

_They don't even begin to cover how much I need you_

_How I couldn't cope if you ever left me, _

_How my heart beats three times as fast when you're around_

_How every time I see you smile, I feel myself smile_

_You make my days better_

_You make my life better. _

_I don't honestly know what I'd do without you _

_And 'I love you' just doesn't sum up how I feel._

_I promise you though, one day I'll tell you_

_I'll look into those beautiful eyes and tell you how much I love you and you'll believe me_

_One day. _

_I miss you Brooke, _

_You're mine forever. _

_Nate._

_Xx"_

Brooke felt tears slide down her face for what felt like the millionth time in the past few days

She got up and walked to the hospital

Opening the door to Nathans room she was glad she was his only visitor

"Hey Nate, it's me.

The doctors said you're heartbeat is a little stronger than it was this morning.

They said not to get my hopes up but your signs are looking better

I have to tell you something, and I just hope you can hear me

I tried to tell you on the day we came to get your results

And I tried to tell you at the basketball match before you took your free throw

I guess it's better late than never

Nathan, I'm pregnant."

**XXX**

**AN – Review, hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN – I'm sorry about the late update! There are so many reasons why but lets face it, you all just want to read the chapter! So here it is, thank you for all your reviews! **

**Chapter Seven**

"Nathan I'm pregnant.

I'm scared and I'm alone and I'm afraid of how much I need you right now.

I push you away because the truth is, if you leave me I don't know what I'll do.

I don't know what to do.

I found the letters you've been writing to me

I feel the same, baby I really do

I want to be yours forever but I'm scared.

What if I'm not enough?

What if today is all we have left?

What if you come back today and realise how much more you deserve?

What if you stop loving me?

People always leave and I don't think I can take it if you leave me Natey,

You're my best friend and I need you to hold my hand and tell me that everything is going to be okay,

I'm scared.

I can't bear for you to leave and take my heart with you because if you leave me now,

I'll never get it back

And I'll spend the rest of my life wanting you which isn't fair

I know I'm being selfish, but I can't let you take my heart if I don't get to keep yours in return

I'm pregnant and I need you.

I need you!

Just come back to me please because I really need my best friend right now

Fight for me Nathan"

Brooke pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob

She realised that even if she tried, she would never get her heart back

It had and probably always would belong to Nathan Scott

"Brooke?"

Brooke opened her eyes at the sound of his voice

She grabbed his hand and released a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding

She tried to open her mouth but the words just couldn't come,

Tears fell down her face as she held his hand for dear life

Using what little strength he had, he pulled her into his arms

After a moment she pulled away

"Um, I'll get a nurse." She quickly got up and fled out the room scanning for a nurse

Finding one she stood in the door way watching nurses and doctors check Nathan over

He didn't take his eyes off her as she took a deep breath

And walked away

He tried to get up but the Doctor told him to keep still as they checked his heart beat

"Nathan, your heart beat is still a lot weaker than we'd hope.

You'll have to stay in for a few days just so we can keep an eye on it.

We've put you on medication for HCM, Mr Keith Scott signed and authorised it,

You'll need to take a tablet twice a day, one in the morning and one at night.

If you need anything just press the buzzer and a nurse will come."

Nathan thanked the doctor

Watching them all leave his room

He suddenly realised he was all alone.

His parents hadn't even bothered to come and make sure he was alive

He didn't know why but Brooke had left

He closed his eyes not wanting to look at the empty room any more

"Natey?"

He smiled at hearing her voice

"Brookie" he whispered

She sat in the chair and slipped her hand into his

Silence filled the room

Both needing to say things, neither knowing how

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying about the HCM and for not getting medication

I just didn't want to lose the game, I didn't want to become bitter like my dad.

I realise now how stupid I was!

When I fell to the floor that night, I was so scared, I was so terrified.

Then I heard you, and I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you

I'd tell you how much I need you and how much I want you and how nothing else matters.

I love you Brooke, I love you so much and I never want to lose you!

I know nothing I say is going to make you forgive me,

What I did, it's unforgivable but I'm sorry I truly am."

Brooke smiled weakly.

"People think that if you love somebody hard enough, then everything is going to work out.

People are wrong Nate.

I'm pregnant Nathan, and I've been dealing with this on my own because you just wouldn't let the game go!

I've been so alone because you were gone!"

Nathan sat up

"You're pregnant?"

Brooke nodded, not meeting his eye

"I'm here now ok! Brooke listen to me,

I know we haven't exactly planned to have a kid now but I'm here.

Whatever you want to do, I'm going to support you

If you don't think we're ready for this then we'll go and get it sorted

But if you want to go through with this then I'm going to be a dad,

I'll be there for you and for the baby, our baby.

I'm here Brooke."

She pulled her hand away slowly

"You left me, you were so close to dying Nate!

I know basketball was a huge part of your life and losing that must be scary and horrible.

But do you know what hurt me the most?

The fact that without basketball you felt you had nothing to live for.

I wasn't enough for you to want to stay.

That is something that 'sorry' just doesn't make up for.

We're over Nathan."

He tried to pull her hand back into his but she stood up

"If you loved me Nate, you'd let me leave."

His hand dropped

"Brooke?" his voice broke as he watched his girl walk out the room

**XXX**

Brooke walked into the spare bedroom in Lucas's house

Not expecting Karen to be in there

"oh sorry Brooke, I'm just moving some stuff out of the drawers so you have some room to keep your things.

Is everything ok?"

Brooke shook her head and started sobbing

"Nathan woke up." Was all she managed to say

"I think that's a good thing sweetie, so why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant and I just broke up with him and I'm scared."

"oh Brooke come here." She pulled Brooke into her arms

"Everything is going to be okay."

Brooke nodde

"Have you ever woken up from a really good dream and try to get back to sleep?

Or get the flu and you always promise yourself that you'll appreciate normal so much more if you could just get back to it?

That's the way I feel.

I just want things to go back to the way they were.

I feel so alone."

Brooke whispered

"You aren't alone; you're surrounded by people that love you."

Brooke nodded and pulled herself together

"Thank you Karen. It's just I'm in high school and I'm pregnant and that's kind of freaked me out."

"You're pregnant?"

Brooke span round to see Lucas in the door

She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her

"Does Nathan know? I've just got a call from the Doctors saying he'd woken up."

"Yeah, he knows."

"How come you aren't with him?" Lucas asked

"I broke up with him. I…" she couldn't finish her sentence as more tears fell

Lucas wiped a tear away

"Why?"

"He went out on the court knowing that he could die because he felt he couldn't live without the game.

I'm not enough of a reason to make him want to live."

"Brooke, you know that's not true! He loves you!"

"It's too late now.

I've made my choice, it's over.

Nothing either of us could say is going to take it all back."

Lucas shook his head

"Brooke, people who are meant to be together always find a way to each other.

You're meant to be with him."

**XXX**

**AN- I hope you enjoyed it, please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN – there were hardly any reviews for the last chapter which I'm guessing is because people aren't happy with the fact that I've chose BRATHAN as the end game. Thank you to those who are still reading. Enjoy**

**Chapter Eight**

Nathan opened his eyes surprised to see a brunette stood in front of him

"Hi Nathan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok I guess, and you Miss Rowe?"

"I'm fine dear" taking a seat Karen continued

"Brooke told me about the pregnancy, and I know what it's like to be alone and going through something like that.

So I thought I'd come and see you and see how you were coping."

"I'm fine. How's Brooke?" His heart beat a little faster just at the mention of her name

"She's not doing so well, she won't admit it but she's scared."

"That's Brooke. She always acts like she's ok when really she's falling apart.

It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her.

I don't know what to do Karen.

I don't think she'll ever forgive me

I'm not going to get her back."

Karen shook her head

"Sometimes there's nothing you can do except to have faith that it'll all be okay."

"I don't have much faith at the moment."

"Faith is believing when there's nothing else you can do.

It'll all work out Nathan, that girl she loves you."

Nathan shifted in the bed

"If she loves me, why did she break up with me?"

Karen didn't reply straight away, an awkward silence surrounded them until Karen took a deep breath

"Sometimes the people you love the most leave,

They leave because their scared that they might love you back."

Nathan nodded, understanding what she meant

"Thank you for coming to see me Karen, it means a lot."

"Anytime Nathan, oh and before I forget,

Keith and I will come and pick you up tomorrow morning; the doctors have said it is okay for you to go home."

Nathan smiled as Karen stood up and left

**XXX**

"WHAT?" Rachel shouted

"I'm pregnant." Brooke whispered for the second time

"Oh. That's. Um. I don't even friggin' know what to say right now! Is it Nathans?"

Brooke laughed

"Of course it's Nathans you whore!"

"Just checking!" Rachel laughed

"Wait a minute! If its Nathan's why the hell have you broken up with him?"

"It's complicated."

"Care to explain Davies?"

"Not really." Brooke burst out laughing when she saw Rachel's face

It was a cross between anger, confusion and sheer panic

"Okay! Calm down!

Basically I don't want to be with a person who doesn't think I'm enough for him to want to stay alive.

He went out on the court knowing he could die

He didn't even think about me.

He didn't even acknowledge that he would still have had me even when he lost basketball."

"Brooke, come on. If it was the other way round, if you knew you could lose cheerleading, wouldn't you want to go out one last time?

If it was the cheerleading championship, wouldn't you go and give it your best to try and win for the final time?

He didn't go out on to the court to die

He didn't want to leave you

He wanted to play the game he loves

He wanted to win the state championship and make you proud of him.

Brooke, you're having his baby.

You need to think about this."

Brooke shook her head

"Why do you always have to be right Gatina?"

Rachel chuckled

"Just one of my many talents I guess."

Brooke smiled

"What am I going to do Rach?"

"Brooke, nobody has all the answers,

But we do have all our whys,

Like why did this happen?

Why didn't we see it coming?

Why do people watch American Idol?"

"I guess. I'm going to walk back to Karen's Café, come see me later?"

Rachel nodded and pulled her best friend into a hug

"You'll be fine Davies. Believe in that."

Brooke nodded and left

**XXX**

Keith knelt down on one knee

"Karen, I've wanted to say this for 17 years

I love you

I always have,

You're beautiful and smart and funny

I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me

Karen Rowe will you marry me?

Karen looked at the man that had been her rock for so long

He had held her hand as the doctor passed Lucas to her

He went with her to watch Lucas walk into his first day of school

And he'd held her when she cried as the door had closed

He'd been there for her through everything

"Yes! I love you too Keith!"

**XXX**

Brooke walked through the doors of the hospital

She'd meant to walk to Karen's but had somehow ended up here

Opening Nathans door she saw his eyes flutter open

"Brooke?"

She smiled

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" She slowly walked over and sat in the chair next to him

"I don't mind. It's a nice sight to wake up. Especially compared to the nurse that woke me up earlier.

She had a beard. It was not a good look."

Brooke laughed

"How you feeling?"

"I'm okay; Keith and Karen are coming to pick me up in the morning.

How are you?"

"That's really good Nate. Oh, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

She nodded not knowing what else to say

"I miss you."

He said it so quietly she barely heard him

"That's the scary truth. We're all alone."

Neither spoke for a moment

Nathan gently pulled Brooke into his arms

"You know I could've held you in my arms forever? It still wouldn't have been long enough.

I love you Brooke, I'm in love with you.

The truth is, I wake up and the first thought of my day is you.

The last thought I have before I go to sleep is you.

I love everything about you

I love the way you wake me up at 3am because you're hungry but you're too afraid to go and get food on your own even though you'll never admit it

I love the way you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be sexy

I love the way you try and pretend you're not scared of horror films even though they petrify you

I love the way you eat more than half the boys on the team yet remain slim

I love the way you quote authors even though I've never actually seen you read a book

I love the way you…"

Nathan didn't finish his speech as Brooke pressed her lips against his

"I love you too Natey." She whispered

He smiled

"I need you Brooke, so don't you ever leave me again!"

She smiled but her smiled quickly dropped

She clutched her stomach

"Owww!" She squealed in pain

"Brooke what's wrong? Brooke?"

Nathan pressed the button to call the nurse

They were there in a matter of seconds

Pulling Brooke into a wheelchair they took her away

**XXX**

**AN – I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8. I'm going on holiday for a week so I'll update when I get home. I might try and update today if I get chance but I've still got to do my packing and my flight is tonight so we'll see! Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN – ****Sorry about the long wait, here's Chapter 9. **

**Chapter Nine**

_At this moment, there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world_

_Some are running scared_

_Some are coming home_

_Some tell lies to make it through the day_

_Others are just now facing the truth_

_Some are evil men, at war with good_

_And some are good, struggling with evil_

_6 billion people in the world_

_6 billion souls_

_And sometimes, all you need is one_

**XXX**

"Mr Scott?"

Nathan looked at the doctor that had walked into his room

"We need to talk, I have some bad news." The doctor closed the door and took a seat next to Nathan

"Is Brooke ok? Is the baby alright? Can I see her?" Nathan asked in one breath

"Miss Davies is stable, we had to perform an emergency operation but she should be fine.

I'm afraid we were unable to save your baby, the pain Brooke was feeling was her miscarrying.

There was nothing she could have done, these things sometime happen.

You'll be able to see Brooke as soon as you're discharged; I believe a Miss Rowe and Mr Scott are collecting you in about an hour.

I'm sorry Nathan."

Nathan was speechless

He didn't even realise he was crying until the tears slid from his face

He was relieved that Brooke was ok

He was devastated that they'd lost their child

The doctor left Nathan's room quietly

**XXX**

"Nathan?" Keith gently shook him

"Keith, she lost the baby." Was all Nathan could say before he started sobbing again

"I know, it's going to be okay Nate. Come on, we need to get you home."

"NO! I need to see Brooke! Keith please, take me to see her. I'm not going home without her."

Keith nodded and helped Nathan into the wheelchair

Pushing him into Brookes room

They saw Karen holding Brookes hand

And Brooke smiling and gazing at Karen's ring

"Oh I can't believe you're engaged this is so amazing. I'm so happy for you both!" Brooke gushed

Nathan looked at Keith in surprise

Keith just nodded and smiled

"Brooke…"

She looked up, finally noticing Nathan and Keith

"Nate, I…I'm sorry."

Karen and Keith took this as their queue to leave, and went to wait in the canteen

"Baby, don't say sorry. I'm just glad you're okay. For a second there I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nathan, I lost our baby. How can you be glad that I'm fine when our baby is gone?"

Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke

"Because, for a second I thought I was going to lose you and you are irreplaceable.

We can have another baby Brooke, but I can't get another you."

"I want you to leave."

Nathan was taken by surprise

"Brooke, I don't understand. I love you and I want to be there for you and you're pushing me away."

"I don't understand how you can just move on and forget that less than an hour ago I had a baby inside of me and now that's gone.

Yes, we could have another baby, but I'm never going to get that baby back.

I'd like you to leave please; I just want to be on my own."

Nathan looked at Brooke

"Brooke…"

"Please, just go."

She turned away from him and pulled her knees up to her chest

She looked so afraid; Nathan didn't want to leave her

But he knew she wanted him to go

He stopped in the door way

"Jenny, for a girl

Or Matthew for a boy"

He paused and took a breath before continuing

"Just because I'm relieved that you are ok, doesn't mean that it's not destroying me that we lost our baby."

Before she could say anything, Nathan left.

**XXX**

Lucas helped Brooke walk up the stairs into his spare bedroom where she was still staying

She took a seat on the bed

"Lucas?" Hayley shouted from downstairs

"We're in Brookes room Hales." He called back

Hayley came running up the stairs and wrapped her arms around Brooke

"Hey Hayley, it's good to see you too, but I can't breathe!" Brooke giggled

As Hayley blushed and let go

"Sorry." Hayley smiled

Lucas left to get Brooke's stuff from the car

"You want to talk Tigger?" Hayley asked

"Tigger?" Brooke questioned

"Yeah, 'cause you're always bouncy and happy. It suits you."

Brooke smiled at the logic

"Okay, Tutor Girl! The truth is, I don't even know where to start."

Hayley took a seat next to Brooke

And waited for her to continue

"I'm just hurting and I'm not sure how to make it stop."

"Brooke, Nathan loves you, that is how to make it stop hurting just let him in."

"I don't think love really exists. It's just a word that people say.

It causes more pain than happiness."

Hayley shook her head

"You know that romantic notion that all the garbage and pain is actually really healing, and beautiful, and sort of poetic?

It's not; it's just garbage and pain.

You know what's better?

Love.

The day that you start thinking that love is overrated is the day that you're wrong.

The only thing wrong with love and faith and belief is not having it."

Brooke took Hayley's hand

"Thank you, Tutor Girl."

Hayley smiled

"Anytime Tigger."

**XXX**

She picked up her phone and dialled the familiar number

"Hello?"

Her heart fluttered as she heard his voice

"I need you. Come over?"

"I'm on my way."

She put the phone down and waited for what seemed like years

When in fact it was only 5 minutes

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs

Lucas must have let him in

"Brooke?" He knocked on her door

She opened it and felt her heart race

Like it did every time she saw him

"Hey Nate"

He smiled his gorgeous lopsided grin and walked into her room

He felt his heart race, like it did every time he saw her

"I'm sorry for calling so late"

He smiled, "It's fine, I'll always come when you need me Brooke."

"I guess that's why I called.

You know for most of my life I would have gone through something like this alone

But then I met you

And I finally found someone I could depend on like I've got this.

So I guess I called you 'cause I wanted to know if that was still there."

"It'll always be there Brooke, you never have to go through anything on your own again, and you'll always have me."

She smiled, hearing him say those words she realised how much she needed to hear them

He got up to leave

"Nate, stay with me tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. He switched off the light and climbed into bed

Wrapping his arms around Brooke, he felt happier than he had in weeks.

**XXX**

**AN - I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter I know you wanted the baby to be okay so I hope no-one is too mad that they lost it. I'm sorry about the wait again guys. Please Review! **


End file.
